Angel Beats! Happy Ending
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: FAN-MADE Epilogue of Angel beats. Shows how the SSS members were reunited, especially Otonashi and Kanade. GOING ON A MAJOR REWRITE SO PLEASE FOLLOW!


**Angel Beats! Happy Ending**

It was a great day in the city,a boy with orange hair walked the streets of the city, he was heading to a cafe when he heard a girl.

The girl had shiny white hair and yellow eyes. She was checking her pink phone. She was wearing a tan hat,sky blue jacket,light yellow dress humming a familiar song...

'_My Song?' _he thought. He turned around and saw the girl walking away. He ran to her and manage to tap he shoulder.

"K-Kanade? Kanade Tachibana?" he said.

He started to remember some of the memories he had. Currently,he remembered the memories he had when he was alive. He remembered the first day he arrived in the afterlife. The day he met her.

"Otonashi?" Kanade said.

A blue-haired boy walked into the cafe. He wore a white baseball uniform.

"Hi-Hinata?" Otonashi said.

He hugged Kanade,he went into the cafe as she followed.

"I-I remember! The afterlife battlefront!" he yelled ignoring the stares of the bystanders.

"t-the afterlife...Otonashi!" Hinata yelled.

"w-where's she?" Otonashi asked.

"Yui..." Hinata recalled. "we finally met!" he said with sparkling eyes.

"even when you got Yui you're still gay" Otonashi teased.

"not funny" he retorted.

He remembered the promise he gave her. That they would meet then marry in the afterlife.

"what happened...is that I accidentally break a baseball in her window. I came to retrieve it and I did. I realized the afterlife at that time. I told her to make it up to her that i would come to her home and take her out. I did...we got along and asked her if we can go out again. Which made her remember the time she had left in the afterlife. I fulfilled the promise i gave her. I would relieve her mother's duty to take care of her. And vowed to her that once we get older...we would marry." Hinata explained.

"well,all we remembered is our promise" Hinata said.

"wanna hang out,like old times and get the others back together?" Otonashi asked.

"s-sure but my memories of the others are all fuzzy" Hinata said.

"m-mine too" Kanade said.

"once we walk around...we'll be sure to find them..." Otonashi said.

The three walked out of the cafe and went into the subway.

"why are we here?" Hinata asked.

"i'm getting the feeling that we'll find someone here" Kanade said.

"when i'm all alone...i find someone new..." they heard.

There was a pink haired girl singing and playing her acoustic guitar with a blonde boy wearing a red bandana dancing.

"TK!" Otonashi and Hinata yelled.

"hey what gives? It's we're in a backdrop of a boy's comic book!" Hinata yelled. "knock it off! We need to keep moving!" Otonashi yelled.

"memories" Hinata and Otonashi laughed. Reminiscing the memory of the Kanade clones.

"O-otonashi?" Iwasawa asked,remembering.

"H-Hinata?" TK asked,also remembering.

"G-girls dead monster..." Iwasawa rememebered her time in the afterlife. The time when they played Brave Song,Crow Song,Alchemy...My Song.

"M-my song..." Iwasawa remembered the last song she sang and played with her acoudtic guitar before passing on.

"I-Iwasawa?" someone asked. There was a brown haired girl carrying a guitar case and was wearing a tan tank tube top and blue jeans and sandals.

"H-hisako? Iwasawa? Kanade? Otonashi? Hinata? TK?" two girls,a purple haired one and a blonde one apporached them. The girls had long hair. The purple haired one wore a green frilly dress and black school shoes. The blonde one wore a sky blue barrett,sun yellow shirt and short shorts and black shoes.

"Sekine and Irie..." Otonashi asked.

"alright! Girls dead monster! Reunited!" Hinata announced.

"b-but what about Yui?" Hisako asked.

"Yui? The manager?" Iwasawa asked. Iwasawa did not know that Yui took her place as the Gldemo lead singer and guitarist after she had passed on.

"actually..." Irie rubbed the back of her neck. "she took your place after you have passed on".

"say what?" Iwasawa screeched.

"hold on,no need to hold the happy ending,plus,we still have the entire battlefront to search" TK said.

"he's right,i feel like missing some people..." Sekine replied.

"about time you idiots remembered" they heard. They saw a green haired boy wearing a dark blue Mao cap. He wore a regular black tux while holding a trophy. "of course not you Otonashi!" the green haired boy exclaimed.

"Naoi...the crybaby of the afterlife..." Hinata smirked. The rest besides Otonashi,Kanade and Hinata snickered at the frustrated Naoi. "listen here,you little..." he was cut off by Otonashi. "no need to spoil the happy ending,we still have to search for the others".

"ah yes! The others lowlives" Naoi muttered. "let's go" he gestured to the cashier and bought train tickets for all of them.

"on me!" Naoi was proud of himself while the others were dumbfounded.

On the train there were barely any people there. There was a blonde girl with two pigtails,one on each side,wearing a white japanese school girl oufit with black shoes. The girl was reading a book about newsletters and broadcasts. There was a boy with dark brown hair wearing an orange jacket brown pants and brown shoes. He was currently practicing his judo techniques.

"Matshushita?" Hinata asked.

"Yusa?" Irie asked.

The blonde girl nodded. The dark brown haired boy nodded as well.

"O-otonashi? H-hinata?" the brown haired boy asked. "TK!"

"Matsushita!" the three boys exclaimed,hugging Matsushita.

"currently,10 members have been reunited" Yusa announced,emotionless.

They stopped at a train station. An orange haired boy wearing glasses and holding a laptop stepped in. Followed by a dark blue haired boy headlocking a brown haired boy.

"whatup bros!" TK said,recognizing them. This alarmed the three boys. They looked around and remembered. "O-otonashi..." each one of the three asked.

They remembered their first days in the afterlife. Their last days,fulfilling their last purpose.

"if we're here...that means we've reincarnated,right?" Takeyama asked. "why are we here?" this question made everyone wonder. It suddenly hit otonashi and hinata.

"Duh!" Hinata exclaimed to everyone. "to have fun with our incarnation! Live with it! Until we die of old age!".

"it's better than a barnicle" Fujimaki muttered. Ooyama heard this and nodded.

They stopped at another station. The door opened and entered are two other people. One long raven colored haired girl. The raven haired girl was wearing a really long black scarf. She was wearing a tattered pink shirt that showed her curves. The pink shirt had a cute little kitten in the top left corner of the shirt. She wore black jeans and tan sandals. The boy next to her had dark blue hair. He was muscular and wore a polo that showed his muscles. He wore dark blue pants and shoes. The two turned around and saw the group.

"this is so stupid!" the raven-haired girl yelled.

"SHIINA!" all the boys except for Naoi and Takeyama hugged her.

"this is so stupid" Shiina said barely struggling. The dark haired boy turned to the boys as they let go. "well,this is a strange coincidence...the SSS finally meeting up with each other...on a train" he said sarcastically."i say it's fate" Iwasawa commented.

Finally,they stopped at their destination. As if by coincidence,the others who met up on the train with the group who met up at the beginning,stepped out of the train with their train tickets.

"i don't know why i chose this destination,it's as if my heart told me to go here" Naoi said. "mine too" Yusa said. "mine as well" Takeyama said. Fujimaki and Ooyama,Matshushita,Shiina,Takeyama and Takamatsu agreed as well.

"Otonashi?" they all heard. Stood there,was a girl with short straight pink hair wearing a blue coat that covered her torso,yellow shorts and white sneakers. She was holding a bag and is standing beside a dark purple haired teenage boy. "Noda..." Otonashi said. "Yuri...".

"hey Yurippe!" Hinata yelled. He rushed to hug her but was stopped by Noda. "if i had my halberd i would've killed you a hundred times!" Noda yelled. "Hinata,don't you have a game in an hour?" Yuri asked.

"gah! I almost forgot! Thanksforremindingme! Meet me at the field in an hour!" he rushed out.

**An Hour later,**

They all arrived at the field at that hour. The day when the SSS Battlefront members reunited. Approached them was Yui and Hinata. Hinata ran to his team's bunk place. In the final round of the game,Hinata hit a homerun and his team won. The afterlife battlefront members applauded him. Yui's eyes showed that she would applaud for him too if she wasn't paralyzed.

Noda and Yuri started dating as well as Kanade and Otonashi. Yui and Hinata eventually got married. As well as Kanade and Otonashi and sometime later,Noda and Yuri. Noda had the courage to propose to her at the age of 25. They all attended each wedding,Yusa was the maid of honor and Gldemo were the bridemaids.

The entire afterlife battlefront was reunited and continued their life to hanging out,never separating from each other and enjoyed the rest of their life.

**THE END**


End file.
